Melody of The Reaper
by chihyum
Summary: Di setiap malam yang hujan, akan terdengar nyanyian dari langit. Di atas bangunan tertinggi ia berdiri, malaikat bersayap gagak dengan suara merdunya. /SasuHina /[Hiatus]


_Di setiap malam yang hujan, akan terdengar nyanyian dari langit. Di atas bangunan tertinggi ia berdiri, malaikat bersayap gagak dengan suara merdunya./ SasuHina/ DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Pair: Sasuke U. – Hinata H.**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Drama**_

 _ **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack pair, de el el.**_

 _ **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya, jika ada kesamaan isi cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan jadi harap di maklumi. Karena sifat kemalasan saya untuk mengedit jadi maaf ya kalau banyak typo :))**_

 _ **Jika tidak suka, jgn di lanjutkan!**_

 _ **Melody of The Reaper " Presented by**_ _Yume Guran_

 _Enjoy :))_

* * *

Raja siang kini sedang tidak ingin menunjuk 'kan kekuasaannya untuk bersinar. Di tengah padatnya orang yang berlalu lalang, awan mendung berarak seolah mendeklar bahwa langit sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, mereka hanya monoton pada tujuan mereka tanpa menghiraukan hal yang mengusik. Setidaknya itulah di pikirkan warga Tokyo. Berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh, tipikal hidup dengan jalan masing-masing tanpa mengubris kehidupan orang lain. Namun, diantara anak cucu Adam dan Hawa itu ada satu tatapan mata yang memandang muak. Ya, manik obsidian yang tajam itu menatap orang di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Tangan pucatnya terkepal dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Cih," Bibir tipisnya berdecak mengumpat. Kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh tegap itu berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan manusia-manusia yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Mengapa demikian? Sebuah pertanyaan yang masih meliputi enigma.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan, setelan seragam Sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya menunjuk 'kan bahwa ia seorang pelajar.

Karena tidak hati-hati dalam melihat jalan didepannya, akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang hingga orang yang terhantam tubuhnya harus menerima rasa sakit karena terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk.

Ah, seorang gadis. Pikirnya menyalak. Bibirnya tersungging senyum sinis melihat gadis yang ia tabrak itu terlihat kesulitan berdiri.

Apa ini semacam taktik untuk menarik perhatiannya? Jika iya, maka gadis ini salah orang.

Mata itu menatap tajam, mengikuti gestur mungil di hadapannya ini hingga berdiri dengan sempurna.

Manik keduanya bertemu. Onyx – Pearl. Tajam dan lembut, kedua hal yang berlawanan bertumpu menjadi satu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari keduanya, hanya ada tatapan yang saling menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing.

Kejadian itu terjadi beberapa detik sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara keduanya memutuskan kontak mata yang terjalin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Gadis itu yang melakukannya, ia menunduk 'kan kepalanya tanda memohon maaf. Dan segera berlalu dari pandangan pemuda itu.

Peristiwa yang begitu singkat namun begitu membekas di hati sang pemuda. Kepalanya yang terbalut rambut spike biru dongker itu menggeleng pelan.

Kembali, ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itu benang merah yang awalnya transparan mulai terlihat semakin jelas mengikat keduanya dalam permainan takdir. Sebuah kisah dimana perasaan dan pengorbanan di pertaruhkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Salah satu siswa di SMA Konoha. Meskipun pelajar ia juga tak layak disebut pelajar karena sikapnya yang tak menunjukan status tersebut.

 _Prang!_

Tangannya menggenggam pemukul baseball dan menghantamkan benda keras itu kearah kaca jendela Sekolahnya. Bukan hanya satu melainkan hampir seluruh jendela yang ada di SMA Konoha di pecahkannya.

Lihatlah wajah itu, terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

 _Prang!_

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Banyak siswa-siswi yang berlari ketakutan menjauhinya. Tangannya masih gencar melakukan tindakan-tindakan bak pemberontak kecil yang kehilangan kendali.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang mengamuk tanpa sebab seolah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi warga Sekolah itu.

Meskipun sudah di larang ia tetap melakukannya. Tak banyak hal yang bisa para guru lakukan karena ia adalah anak dari salah satu orang yang mempengaruhi perekonomian Jepang.

Tak pelak, bahwa Sasuke adalah anak orang yang jauh dari kata tidak mampu. Seharusnya ia merasa senang dilahirkan di keluarga seperti itu. Namun, sepertinya kata-kata itu tidak berlaku untuknya.

Ia terlihat seperti orang gila, akan tetapi terlihat normal. Hanya terkadang ia tidak bisa mengendalikan 'sisi' liarnya.

Uchiha berkuasa dan dengan itu Sasuke banyak memicu keonaran. Ia ingin di perhatikan oleh orang-orang, ingin semua orang tahu bahwa lahir di keluarga kaya tidak selalu enak. Hidup di bawah penekanan, tuntutan untuk menjadi sempurna, dan harus selalu diatas orang lain.

Sasuke muak, ia benci dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandang iba. Ia tidak memerlukan semua itu. Karena Sasuke tahu, tatapan itu hanya sandiwara untuk menarik minatnya.

Sasuke benci,

Kepada mereka yang terlihat bahagia walau kenyataannya sebaliknya. Mereka yang mencoba menghibur orang yang sedang kesusahan walau sebenarnya mereka sendiri dalam keadaan sulit.

Munafik.

Salahkah Sasuke jika ia menunjuk 'kan dengan terang-terangan bahwa ia sedang merasakan sakit? Ia tidak ingin menjadi munafik. Tersenyum sok tegar dan berkata tidak apa-apa kepada orang lain.

Ia hanya ingin membuat semua orang tahu, bahwa disini ada dirinya yang sedang kesulitan.

Sasuke tertawa, tertawa keras. Matanya mengerling kejam. Pemukul baseball itu ia seret dan akan segera ia ayunkan lagi jika saja tak ada suara yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Cukup," Manik hitamnya bergulir menatap si empu punya suara.

Semua siswi-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik heboh melihat kedatangan orang asing yang berani mendekati Sasuke.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu Sasuke, kau membuat keluarga Uchiha malu," Lanjut orang tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, mungkin ia ingin tertawa lagi. Pengendalian dirinya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Lalu? Kalian ingin membuangku begitu?" Tanyanya sarkastik membuat siswi-siswi yang tadi sibuk berbisik-bisik kini menjadi diam demi mendengar percakapan yang menegangkan itu.

"Jika itu pilihannya, mengapa tidak?" Kini berbalik, orang tersebut yang menyeringai. Terlihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras, tanda ia benar-benar tidak menyukai ucapannya.

" **Kau sampah, Uchiha Itachi."** Ucapan yang penuh dengan penekanan itu menjadi penutup perbincangan diantara keduanya karena sang bungsu Uchiha sudah terlebih dahulu menjejaki kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya diam memandangi punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari gang sempit yang gelap itu dengan pakaian yang amburadul. Kancing seragamnya hampir terlepas sebagian sehingga menampilkan leher putihnya yang mengkilap karena keringat. Dari arah belakang tedengar suara perempuan yang mendesah pelan.

"…suke- _kun_ , kenapa pergi? Kita belum selesai." Kelereng hitamnya hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali melangkah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pekikan dari gang tersebut, seperti permintaan tolong.

Sasuke menyeringai setan, tangannya memegang sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Setidaknya hari ini ia puas bermain dengan wanita-wanita _jalang_ itu.

Saking menginginkan dirinya para jalang itu tidak menyadari bahwa pisau kecil miliknya perlahan mengiris kulit mereka saat 'bermain'

Ah, nafsu memang membutakan segalanya.

Tes

Tes

Merasakan tetesan air dari atas sontak membuatnya mendongak. Butiran yang pada mulanya hanya sedikit mulai melebat turun menghantam tanah. Tidak terasa ternyata sudah malam, pikirnya.

Bulan dan bintangpun tidak terlihat, membuat malam ini nampak suram. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, Membiarkan dirinya di terpa oleh buliran air hujan, hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tanah yang basah. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya, daun telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

Suara yang terdengar sangat jauh namun masih sanggup di tangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka menampilkan iris gelap itu. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari si pemilik suara.

" _Di malam yang sunyi ini, tetesan hujan menyapu tubuhmu dengan lembut…."_

Suara itu mulai terdengar semakin jelas. Itu bukan hanya sekedar suara belaka.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat menemukan sosok aneh berdiri di atas bangunan tinggi di arah samping kanannya.

Badannya berputar menghadap kearah sosok itu.

Ya, tidak salah lagi sosok itulah yang bersuara –bukan lebih tepatnya sosok itulah yang bernyanyi.

"… _akan kulunturkan seluruh kesedihanmu lewat lagu ini,_

 _Langit yang sedang menangis di tengah gemerlap malam dan luka di hatimu perlahan menutup…."_

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Hatinya bergetar saat mengetahui sosok itu juga menatap kearahnya. Mata bening itu melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Onyx miliknya beradu dengan iris pearl diatas sana dan ia merasa _de ja vu_.

"… _sambutlah dan nikmatilah persembahan yang kuberikan padamu ini…."_

Lirik lagu itu menjadi akhir dari nyanyian merdu itu.

Maniknya membola saat sebuah sayap hitam bak sayap gagak itu mulai menutupi tubuh sosok itu.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu –atau meneriaki sesuatu. Namun, sayang ia terlambat karena sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dari atas sana.

Dadanya bergemuruh kecewa.

Ada apa dengannya?

Sasuke mencoba melihat sekali lagi kearah tempat sosok tadi berada. Nihil. Sosok aneh itu memang sudah tidak ada lagi di atas sana.

Atau ia saja yang sedang berhalusinasi? Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Dan entah bagaimana, saat ini ia merasa dirinya sedikit jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

To be continued :)

* * *

Untuk lirik lagu di atas, buatan saya sendiri lalu untuk nadanya saya kembalikan ke imajinasi pembaca sendiri. :)

Thank you!

-Melodi dari Malaikat Maut –


End file.
